The Swordmistress of Senibus
by LemonLady
Summary: Amallo, Princess of Senibus mountain, runs away with Pilkaro the traveling mouse, accompanied by her guard Martello.PG-13 only because of possible future violence, nothing else.
1. Chapter 1

The whole Redwall thing is property of Brian Jaques.  
  
In this story, I only own the characters(except for Martin The Warrior, he is mentioned a few times) and the places. Thanks for reading my story, please R and R.  
  
Chapter One:Secrets in the Desert  
  
The desert was big, and hardly the right place for an old and bent mouse to be wandering though. And yet there he was, a large pack on his back, obviously as full as was possible. The entire thing looked as if it might burst. Out of its folds hung lots of little things:thin gold chains, a colorfull feather, a red silky cloth, many things that would indicate he was a traveling sales man.  
  
He hadnt meant to come into the desert. He was being followed by a gang of pirates and had figured this was the best way to get rid of them. No one was stupid enough to walk though the Desert of Snow.There wasnt actually snow, as it was a desert. But there were miles and miles of the whitest sand, giving the illusion of a snowland.  
  
As the old man trudged through the desert, he hunched over, staring at his feet. He had made it farther then any mouse his age could, and further still. But the sun was starting to get to him. And he had run here from those pirates so fast, he hand even thought of filling his bottle with water,let alone buying some food. At this point, anyone else would have givin up all hope, having gone so far into a baren sandland without vittles, but not this mouse. On the contrary, he quickend his pace, hoping to find the deserts edge at soon as possible.  
  
And so, he walked, withough looking back. Or up, for that matter, wich at that moment, was maybe not such a good idea, for he ran into something very hard. He fell backward onto his pack,sat dazed for a moment, and then rubbed his aching head while he mumbled angrily. He looked up to see what he had hit, and saw a great rock, three times his size either way.He stood to get a better look at it, blocking the burning sun with his paw, when he saw a dark shape behind the rock. He stepped around the rock and saw mountain. A single mountain, a thin looming mountain, as white as the sand that surrounded it. He stared at it for a moment, wondering what on earth a lone mountain was doing in the middle of absolute no where. Then realizing there may be a mountain stream of some sort of edible something, he started towards it, now a bit faster with the thought of water in mind.  
  
He reached the mountain a moment a later, and was suprised to find a path nicely carved out of the rock winding about the mountain. Still thirsty beyond belief, the wrinkled mouse began walking up the path, now wondering how the path had been made.  
  
A few hours later, and after quite a few rests, he made it to the top. There was a ledge cut into the tip of mountain, and across from the wide opening wich aloud the looker to see just how big the Desert of Snow was form so high up, was a small hole." Oh good" thought the mouse "a cave where I can get away from the sun. And maybe find some water!" He licked his dry lips as he entered. He found that it was actually not a cave, as he had thought, but a tunnel slanting downwards.Obviously not one to give up easily, he started down the tunnel, pushing the thought of water out of his mind to stop his mouth from water.  
  
He walked and walked, the tunnel seemed to go on forever. Following the same pattern as the path outside, it spireled down, into complete darkness. With only his hand on the cave wall to guid him, the traveler went on. After hours of this, he thought that he must have gone down far enought to be below the base of the moutnain. And just as he was about to sit and take a rest, he heard a faint noise, wich grew slowly into the muffled sound of a buisy village." I must be going mad" he thought. But he walked faster, for he had never heard strange noises before, and tried to make himself feel better by blaming it on the rush of a mountain river.  
  
As he rounded a bend he stopped in his tracks, for he saw a faint glow of light, and now the sound of creatures talking grew louder. He ran towards the light, eager to see what it was, and gasped as he found its source.  
  
there was an enourmous cavern. More then a cavern. It looked as if the whole mountain had been hollowed out, the walls disappearing as they got hire, into darkeness. But that was not what amazed him the most. For in the cavern, was a town. There were stone streets, homes and shops carved out of rocks, tall rock posts scattered about the town, each holding huge candles whose wicks were big enough, that when lit, made fire big enough for a fire place. The sound of the croud,had been the towns inhabitants, a massive number of squirrels, all as white as the sand in the desert.  
  
The old mouse stood there at the cave entrence, staring up dumfounded at the wonderous site. He could only get one whispered word out. "How".  
  
The guard squirrrel was playing checkers with one of the town squirrels. At they lived out in the middle of a desert, they didnt get many visitors. But they believes in the old saying "better safe then sorry".  
  
The guard had won the game and stood up and danced about, yelling a victory cry, as his opponent watched him angrily.  
  
"Oh sit yur bum down, Fermod. Your 'eads gettin to big fur ye."  
  
But Fermod continude to dance. Until he saw an old mouse standing at the entrence. Then he stopped dancing. He gaped . How could and old potato bag like that get here!?!  
  
He quikly came back to mind when his checkers mate threw a checker at him and hit him in the head.  
  
" 'Ey Fermod, whats up with you?"  
  
Fermod grabbed his spear and ran up to the mouse, pointing his spear at him.  
  
"Whats your named and buisness?" Fermod said.  
  
The mouse said nothing, just continued to stare and the place he had just stumbled upon.  
  
Fermod repeated himself firmly "name and buisness, please".  
  
The mouse slowly moved his gaze to the squirrel guard and then jumped out of his trance.  
  
" Oh right, sorry. This is an amazing place, absolutely amazing. Never in my life! Just cant believe it! How in the name of Martin the Warrior did you build all this?"  
  
Furmod stared at him, still waiting for his answer.  
  
"Oh yes. Well I was being chased by this band of pirates that I met in a pub and, oh its a long story. The name is Pilkaro. Pilkaro the wandering salesman at your service." And he offered out his hand for a shake. 


	2. Chapter 2

The whole Redwall thing is property of Brian Jaques.  
  
In this story, I only own the characters(except for Martin The Warrior, he is mentioned a few times) and the places. Thanks for reading my story, please R and R.  
  
Chapter 2:Royal Meetings  
  
***************************************************  
  
Pilkaro was being led though the rock town by the gaurd Fermod, who was taking him to palace. For is was required that all strangers be taken straight to the palace to be presented before the king and queen for questioning.  
  
"What exactly is this place?" Pilkaro asked, as he smiled and waved at little squirrel babes standing with there parents who were whispering and staring at the strange new creature.  
  
"This 'eres the White Mountain of Senibus. Been 'ere for nearly two 'undred years, it 'as. An we dont be gettin many visitors 'round 'ere, seein as we live so far out 'ere in the deseret. Not vury easy tur find."  
  
"Two hundred years you say? But how did it get here. It couldnt have just been like this, of course. Someone had to have made it like this. But that would be impossible to do. Why, it would take years and years, and.."  
  
Fermod continued to lead the way as Pilkaro asked questions to himself, only to contradict it with the same answer,"but thats impossible".  
  
They finally reached the palace, wich was also made of stone, and entered threw a large, looming archway, leading into the court yard. News of the stranger had spread like wild fire, and when they entered the court yard, the king and queen were waiting there to greet him, as were all of the courtiers, standing in orderly rows.  
  
Pilkaro was brought before the king and queen, and bowed deeply, so deep, the entire court was afraid he might fall over from the weight of his pack and age. But he didnt fall. Infact, he had the utmost grace.  
  
"Your magesties, what an honor it is to meet the rulers of this grand place. I have been many amazing places in my life, but none is more amazing then this. Your mountain is more then amazing. There are no words to describe it."  
  
The queen, who was plump but had kind eyes, smiled gratefully "You are kind, mouse. It is not often that we get visitors in our mountain. Infact, it has been almost twenty years. Tell us, what is your name, and just how did you manage to find out mountain?"  
  
Pilkaro bowed again, "I am Pilkaro the wandering sales man, at your service. And I was chased out here into the desert by a band of pirates after me trinkets." "Pirates! Oh how terrible! But these Trinkets?"enquired the Queen. "Arent you supposed to sell them to other creatures?" "Well, yes I suppose. But I dont really sell my goods. Not unless its to little children without toys. And the price is only a small rock or some nonesense thing. I find that giving joy is the best payment."  
  
"Really?", the king now spoke, a deep,gruff voice booming threw the courtyard."What sorts of things do you carry around in that pack?"  
  
"Well, Highness"Pilkaro answered, pulling his pack of, very easily, and rummiging through it, "mostly things that do like a bit a magic.Colored powerder that bursts into stars when put in the fire, tasty leaves that change the color of your tounge. I find most creatures like those sorts a things. And I have a few little toys that do funny things when you pull little strings. Some pretty ribbons,buttons. Just little trinkets like that. I got 'em from many forest, from many different beasts. I even got an acorn carved and painted to take on the spittin image of a hedgehog from a Vestinian Rat." An excited murmer rippled through the croud. Not many creatures meet a Vestinian and live to talk about it. Let alone, have something to show for it.  
  
"Well, then" cried the King "A little entertainment! Just what we need! Tell me, Pilkaro, would be so kind as to give us a show tonight? We shall have a feast in the honor of your arrival.After all, you seem a like a good sort of chap."  
  
"Why, good sir, I would be delighted. And I was hoping purhaps you might be able to tell me about the history of this magnificent place?"  
  
"Of course, of course. Now, come, freshen up before your feast."  
  
Pilkaro was led into the palace by a young guard named Martello. They were heading down a small dark hallway, lit only by a few candles scattering along the wall. They were almost halfway down, when a black shape hurled threw a door they were passing and ran straigt into Pilkaro, knocking him to the ground and landing in him. The guard pulled the the creature off of Pilkaro and flug it against the wall, pointing his spear at its face,and was about to demand who it was when he saw who it was by the candle light.  
  
"Princess" he said, scoldingly.  
  
Pilkaro stood, rubbing his back, and saw who it was that had run into him.  
  
It was a young female squirrel, white like all the others.  
  
She wore a green tunic with golden embroidery on its lining, but it had mud splats all around its bottom half. She looked flustered and was breathing deeply.  
  
The guard lowered his spear, "Princess, you know your not supposed to go into the dungeons anymore. Remember what your parents said?"  
  
She jumped at mention of her parents."Oh, but I wasnt in the dungeon. I was...I was....well I...Oh please dont tell Martello! I wasnt practicing or anything. I was just..well I heard a..oh please dont tell. Of my parents find out, they might-"  
  
She stopped, now seeing Pilkaro. She stared at him for a moment, studying his wrinkled skin, his clothy shirt, and then her eyes wandered to his pack. Suddenly, she lunged at him, grabbing both his hands." Your a traveler, arent you!?!Arent you!?! I cant believe-.I've never met a traveler before.How did you find the mountain?Whats your name? What places have you been?What do you have in your pack?Have you any swords? Can you fight with one?Can you teach me how to-"  
  
"Princess!" Martello cried."Your just a young squirrel and you arent aloud no sword. You know that. Now run off and change for the feast tonight. You parents wouldnt like to see you in such a state."  
  
The Princess glared at Martello and was about to protest when the old mouse broke in quickly." Ah yes. The feast. Im going to be putting on a bit of a show for your parents with my trinkets. I do hope you'll be there. I do believe that I know somewhat of swords, and I would be happy to tell you everything I know.Infact, I might just have one in my pack."He caught a quick head shake from Martello, and quickly added,"Only for looking though. Its rather heavy. Im Pilkaro, by the way."  
  
"Oh, Mr Pilkaro, I would love to listen to you. No one in this dull place knows about anything, really. Im always trying to-" she caught Martello's look, and quickly finished." Well, I s'pose I ought to go and change then. And Im Amallo."  
  
"Princess Amallo" corrected Martello as he turned her by the shoulders gave her a shove down the hall.  
  
"Farewell princess" Pilkaro yelled after her " I will see you at the feast,then."  
  
She turned and waved before she rounded the corner and disappeared.  
  
"That one is enough trouble for the whole town, she is" Martello said, but he smiled and chuckled as he said it."Come on, your room is just down the hall."  
  
Pilkaro was lead into a big room, dark, but comfortable enough. A big bed was at the opposite end. And a huge window was at its side, a thin red curtain hing over it.  
  
"You'll be sent for just before the feast begins. You'll find a tub of hot water in that room over there. And a some clean clothes in the chest at the end of the bed. Is there anything else you need, sir?"  
  
"Oh, I think thats about everything I need at the moment, thank you."  
  
"Alright then. Good luck at the banquet tonight then." Martello turned to leave, when Pilkaro stopped him.  
  
"Well, actually, I do have a question. What exactly was the Princess doing to the dungeon?"  
  
Martello sighed, closed the door and faced Pilkaro."Well you see sir, Ama- Princess Amalla has dreams in her head. Dreams a young princess shouldnt have in here head."  
  
" Young? Well, she cant be much younger then you, lad."  
  
" Only a year or two. But the thing is, sir, she wants to be a swordwielder, and that just aint right for a girl. Thats why shes been forbidden to even speak about 'em. See, she used to go into the dungeon and challenge the prisoners that were chained to the wall to duels with sticks. Nearly got killed a few times, saved her myself most of them. When her parents found out, she was banned from the dungeon. But she still sneaks down there at times.Have to keep an eyeon her, we guards do. And that aint to easy thing. Even for me. Im her gaurd when she leaves the palace."  
  
"I see" Pilkaro replied thoughtfully, rubbing his chin .Then, smiled. "Thank you Martello, thats all I need."  
  
Martello smiled back, nodded and left.  
  
Setting his pack on the bed, Pilkaro sighed, crakced his back, and went to wash up for his feast. 


	3. Chapter 3

The whole Redwall thing is property of Brian Jaques.  
  
In this story, I only own the characters(except for Martin The Warrior, he is mentioned a few times) and the places. Thanks for reading my story, please R and R.  
  
Chapter 3: The Feast *************************** Pilkaro walked into the great hall to the sound of laughter and merry making. There were some may lit candles lit, that you could see into ever nook and cranny. There was also enough food for an entire forest to eat. But there looked to be enough squirrels, young and old, to finish it all of before the night was over. Every squirrel in the mountain had been invited, and all had washed and groomed, and were dressed in there best tunics. Everyone appluaded Pilkaro as he entered, for it was a very special occasion when a someone, not looking for trouble, found there mountain. Pilkaro blushed all the way down to his toes. He was usually tossed out of feasts. Not given one.  
  
He was given a seat on the left of the king, the queen was sitting on the right side, and next to her, the princess. Martello and a few more guards stood in a line behind the King and his family. Pilkaro winked at Martello as he sat, and Martello smiled back. "Finally!"roared the King laughing and smacking Pilkaro on the back," thought you never come! Come now. Eat!"  
  
And he did. He had some of everything on the table, savouring every last bit. He had never eaten such food in his life, sometimes having to eat bugs he had to catch while he was traveling. And he was eating to intently, he didnt notice Princess Amallo watching his every move, and her fallen face when he reached for more food. She was eager to talk to him.  
  
When Pilkaro was almost done with his pudding, the King stood and clapped his hands. Everyone stopped talking and laughing and looked at the King. A guard walked through the entrance, carrying Pilkaros pack. "Now, Pilkaro,"said the king "are you ready to do a little magic for us?"  
  
Pilkaro, who had just put a large sthingyful of pudding in his mouth, looked up at the king, back at the other feasters, and then tried to say "Of course", but he only got about half of it out before he choked a bit. The King laughed and gave Pilkaro another swat in the back, pulled his chair out, and led him to the front of his hall where is pack sat waiting.  
  
"Good, good" said the King."Then let the show begin!" A cheer rang up threw the croud as Pilkaro stood, wiping pudding from the side of his mouth. "Right then," he said."here we go."  
  
He stood infront of his apck, blocking the crouds view, and began filling his robes with different things. When he was done, we walked to the large bonfire in the center of the room and cleared his throat. He used a deep, but powerful voice. "Prepare" he whispered, though everyone could hear him. Then he yelled "TO BE AMAZED!!"  
  
He threw a handful of yellow dust into the fire. The flames turned gold and grew taller and taller, swirling about madly, sending out silver and black sparks around the room over the awed croud. The squirrels screamed with delight as he tossed more colored powder into the flames, some making little green snakes, others making many colored daisies that lightly fell on the dibbuns noses and gave then little tickles.  
  
Half way throught the show,Princess Amallo leaned over towards her mother. "Hes very good isnt he?"she asked looking longingly at her mother.  
  
"Yes, quite." Her mothers eyes were riveted to a giant blue butterfly that had just burst from the fire.  
  
"Im sure he has lots of adventures."  
  
"Im sure he does."  
  
"Im sure hes been to lots of places."  
  
"Yes, dear. Im sure he has."  
  
"Im sure hes maybe...been in alot of dangerous situations."  
  
"M-hm."  
  
"Im sure that...maybe...hes has to fight with a sword."  
  
That did it. Both her mother, father,and Martello who had been listening, looked at her, almost horrified. Her mother just kept opening and closing her mouth, looking furious, but not able to find the words. Her father, eyes nearly red with anger stood and got ready to yell.Martello instinctly covered his ears;this happened alot.  
  
Just as the King was about to start his yelling fit, a huge *BOOM* and a blue light filled the room. The all the squirrels, save four, burst into applause as Pilkaro stood on the edge of the now, calmer bonfire, hands raised to the ceiling, bowing intensly. "Thank you! Thank you!". The king looked back at his daughter and said, trying his hardest to stay calm,"We'll talk after dinner." He and his wife glared at their daughter for another moment, before they stood and joined the appluase, now looking just as happy as everyone else. The Princess stood quickly and walked out of the hall, and Martello followed her.  
  
After a while of being hounded by young squirrels, begging Pilkaro to do more, the queen caught his pitiful glance and announced that the feast was over, and it was time for everyone to go home. Pilkaro walked up to the king and queen and graciuosly thanked then repeatedly for the feast and their hospitality.  
  
"Now," he asked" when can we talk about the history of your grand mountain, your magesty?" The King yawned, and replyed "Tomorrow, you magical little mouse. And perhaps you can show me how you do that one trick with butterfly."  
  
The queen smiled as her husband and the mouse Pilkaro walked out of the hall, hands on eachothers shoulders, laughing like old friends. She continude to smile after they left, until she looked around to speak with Amallo, but she was gone.  
  
"Have you seen where my daughter went?" She asked a guard. "No, your highness, I havent. But Martellos gone aswell. Mayhap she went out for a night stroll." The queen sighed deeply and looked out the window."Yes, Im sure she has."  
  
******************  
  
Im so so so sorry that I keep fixing everything. Im still trying to get the hang of all this. Give me some time, and hopefully, I'll have figured it out. 


	4. Chapter 4

The whole Redwall thing is property of Brian Jaques.  
  
In this story, I only own the characters(except for Martin The Warrior, he is mentioned a few times) and the places. Thanks for reading my story, please R and R.  
  
Chapter 4: A Stroll of Confessions  
  
**********************************  
  
The Princess Amallo walked blindly through the palace, trying her hardest not to cry.  
  
"Dont cry" she whispered to herself "One day, you'll get out of here, and they wont be able to keep you from you dreams. Just dont cry."  
  
She felt a hot tear begin to slide down her cheek and she began walking faster and shook her head to scold herself.  
  
She left the palace and started down the path to the village, not carrying where she ended up, just staring at her feet the whole way, now, not able to stop her tears from flowing.  
  
She walked until her crying made her tired, and she look up to see where she was.  
  
The entrance to the tunnel up and out of the mountain loomed at her, about 10 paces away.  
  
She stared for a moment, seeming to not have a thought in her head. Then she turned to go back to the palace. But stopped.  
  
She slowly turned and face the tunnel again, wondering to herself "Why not? Why not just leave now? No one is here. There all still up at the feast.All you have to do is walk out of here .Well, of course you stupid girl, you've never been outside this mountain. You havent any food or weapon to protect you. But how can I bare to be kept in here any longer?I cant stand the sight of this place anymore. I just want to go and be rid of it. But what about mother and father? What about them? I might miss them. I cant even begin to think what mother might do if Im found missing. But you've got your chance, right here and now. Just take it!"  
  
Her face changed with every new thought. First she looked determindly at the tunnel, then it would have a look of sympathy, then back to determind.  
  
She continued to argue with herself for some time.  
  
Then suddenly, she whispered, "Thats it. Ive made up my mind. Im going."And she started toward the tunnel, not stopping to look back. But someone from behind grabbed her.  
  
She wurled around and saw Martello standing there, looking angry.  
  
"Princess," he started, but she pulled away from him.  
  
"How dare you follow me! I cant even be alone for one moment!"  
  
"You know Im supposed to be with you everytime you leave the palace grounds. Your parents commanded it. And Im not about to go against what they've said, just so you can run away, and I can get me head cut off!"  
  
The princess look indignent." Run away! I wasnt go to run away!"  
  
"Oh I see," said Martello, raising an eyebrow." So you thought you just take a stroll outside of the mountain?"  
  
The princess looked away, an annoyed look on her face.  
  
"What a very bright idea!" continued Martello " Take you about a day to get to the top, and even without food or water. Seems an awful lot to do just for a stroll."  
  
Princess Amallo turned on him, glaring." Your not insulting royalty are you? I very well hope not! Because you know what would happen if I tol -"  
  
" Aye, Princess, aye. I know what your parents would do to me. The only problem with that empty threat is that I know you hate your royal life enough that you would never hold it against another creature."He smirked.  
  
The princess looked furious, and opened her mouth to retaliate, but then her face fell.  
  
"Your right, Martello. I hate being a princess."She covered her face with her paws and sat on the guard bench." I hate living in this mountain." Martello sat by her. "And I want to badly to get out. But theres nothing I can do. I know my parents would be heart broken if I did. And they havent any other children to take over once they die. And I dont know anything about the world outside this mountain. I just ... I cant... sometimes I wish I would die."  
  
"Dont say that, Princess" said Martello. He moved to put a comforting paw on her back, but paused, and quickly drew away. "Maybe one day you see that life here, isnt really all that bad."  
  
She turned and looked at him, her face tear streaked." But havent you ever dreamed of a life without having to be a guard? Havent you ever had the thought of leaving here?"  
  
"O 'course I have. I think everyone has. But we all just have to learn to live with what we've got. This mountain means alot to this tribe, and it would be an insult to your great grandfather to leave it. And no, being a guard isnt really what I wanted to do when I was young. Its still isnt." He blushed slightly and turned his face away." I actually wanted to be a ... well you cant laugh at me, but, I used to want to be a clown."  
  
Princess Amallo couldnt help but stiffle a snort of laughter threw her tears.  
  
"A clown? What on earth possesed you to want to be a clown." she asked, slowly building up a giggle as she said it.  
  
Martello looked a bit annoyed."I dont want to be one anymore! I did when I was just little. The last time we had someone stumble upon our mountain was befor you were born, but I was about 3. It was an old carnival perfomer, a clown. And he put on a little show for us dibbuns." The princess was giggling uncontrolably now. A childish, dreamy smile grew on Martello's face, and he ended "I thought when he juggled them balls is was amazing."  
  
This was to much for Princess Amallo, she broke out laughing , clutching her stomach."Martello the Marvellous clown, 'eh? You would have made one strange looking juggler."  
  
Martello frowned and looked down at his shuffling feet and said angrily, "It was just a dream. Like I said I dont want to be a clown anymore. I grew out of it when I was almost your age. I wanted to be a swordwielder."  
  
The laughfter stopped.  
  
He suddenly realized what he had said and quickly looked at the princess. "I mean..I didnt..I meant -"  
  
"So!" she yelled, standing and glaring down at him." You wanted to be a swordwielder! And you've been right there behind my parents telling me how dangerous they are! And how I should never use them, of leave the mountain, or....aaa!"  
  
She started up the path to the palace, huffing all the way. Martello ran after her, calling "But Princess, its different. Your parents dont want to you have one. They care about you is all. They dont want nothing bad to happen to you. And neither do I!" She stopped and turned to him. They stared at eachother for a moment. "Well, I dont" he finally said."I am your guard after all."  
  
She rolled her eyes, turned and ran back to the palace, leaving Martello wondering if the conversation had changed her mind about leaving, or just made her want to leave even more.  
  
******************************  
  
Hmmm..... dont know if this chapter was all that great. But I guess some stuff just needed to be said. Tell me what you think!! jubochoo@hotmail.com Thanks for reading it. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (I've given up on chapter names) ********************************** The next day, every creature slept in, all a few pounds heavier, due to the fact that they had all eaten immense amounts of food at the feast the night before.  
  
Pilkaro, yawning and scratching his bald head, entered the great hall the next day to the sweet smell of oatmeal. He licked his lips as he sat beside the king and gave a huge sniff as a steaming bowel of oatmeal with brownsugar was placed infront of him.  
  
"Mmm-mmm" he said, as he picked up his spoon.  
  
"Just wait till you actually taste it" laughed the king, slurping a spoonful of his own porridge.  
  
"I cant wait" was the reply. But as Pilkaro lifted his oatmeal dripping spoon to his lips, he hesitated. "Wait a moment."  
  
"What is it?" said the king, looking at him questioningly.  
  
"You live in a mountain"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"In the middle of the desert"  
  
"Thats true"  
  
"How in the world did you get oats to make your oatmeal!?!"  
  
"Ah, I see" said the king, setting his spoon down."Finish up and come to my study with me. It all has to do with the history of this mountain."  
  
Pilkaro, remembering the kings promise the night before to tell him all about the mountain, quickly slurped down his oatmeal, wiped his whiskers and followed the king out of the hall.  
  
Amallo came to breakfast late, flopping herself into the chair next to her mother, followed shortly by Martello who took his position behind her chair. She was carefull not to look at him.  
  
"You had me worried last night, Amallo, leaving like that without saying a word" said her mother, not looking up at her.  
  
"Well, it was either that or be yelled and screamed at by father."  
  
"He had good reason to, didnt he."  
  
"No, not really" Amallo muttered under her breath.  
  
"What did you say?" her mother snapped.  
  
"I said yes m'am"  
  
"Good"  
  
They sat in silence for a moment, Amallo swirling her spoon around in her oatmeal.  
  
"Dont play with your food, dear" scolded her mother.  
  
Amallo dropped her spoon and stood. "Im not hungry" and she began to walk away from the table.  
  
"And...?" her mother called after her.  
  
"And,"Amallo reluctantly stopped and turned to face her mother, "and may I please be excused?"  
  
Her mother sipped her tea for a moment as though she hadnt heard her daughter. Amallo was forced to wait.  
  
"Yes, you may" the queen finally said and Amallo turned and walked out of the hall, followed by Martello.  
  
When Amallo reached her room, she whirled on Martello, who took a step back because of the angry look on her face."Why dont you just go away!" she yelled at him. And with that, she ran into her room and slammed the door.  
  
Martello stood for a moment, staring at the closed door, then took his post next to it.  
  
"These are amazing" said Pilkaro, awestruck. He was examining one of the walls in the kings study. It was covered in faded paintings of white squirrels battling against what appeared to be a mix of snakes, lizards, toads, and even some fish with sharp menacing teeth.  
  
"So you say" said Pilkaro to the king, who was sitting in a chair behind an enormous rock slab desk covered in old scripts and writings,"that there was a huge war between the forest creatures and the water creatures?"  
  
"Not water creatures, not all of them. They were Scaleys, or thats what we called them. Anything with scales rebelled againts anything with fur."  
  
"Why did they rebel?"  
  
"Well, it wasnt really rebellion. They just called it that to make it seem as though they were being treated un-justly, which wasnt true. They just wanted the forest to themselves. Didnt want to have to follow the laws that were laid down by The forest council anymore."  
  
"Forest council? Laws? We've never had any laws that included snakes and creatures like that before."  
  
"You must keep in mind that this was a very long time ago, Pilkaro. My great great grandfather, who founded this mountain, was just only just of age when this all happened. You see, it all started when all the creatures in the forest, the Scaleys and vermin included, decided it was time to make peace." The king shifted in his chair, getting more comfortable. Pilkaro, sensing a long story coming, left the hieroglyphed wall and took a seat opposite the king. The king continued.  
  
"A leader for every species of creature in the forest was chosen, and they made up the forest council. They solved the problems of forest creatures and kept kept trust between the different clans. Alteast they tried to, anyway. You know how rats and them are, Im sure. Unless they've drastically changed over the passed few hundred years?" Pilkaro shook his head."Didnt think so"said the king."Well, the illience between everyone lasted for quite a few years, amazingly. But eventually, back stabbing broke out between the members of the council. Creatures stopped trusting one another and alliences were formed. Of course, the vermin and Scaleys formed one group and all the other creatures in the other. What more would you expect. Then, the vermin and Scaleys started making up lies, like they had been promised half the forest to themselves, and half the food supply. And at they same time, they started killing innocents again, and stealing from creatures. Eventually, was broke out between the two groups. The scaleys and vermin didnt think the others would stand a chance against them. But they were wrong. The good forest animals fought back with full force, though there numbers were very small. The vermin got cold feet and fled after there ferret leader was killed by a mouse. They never saw that coming. They all built boats and sailed out to sea. The Scaleys were too proud to leave. so they continued to fight. They somehow convinced the fishs to their side, and the fur creatures could no longer get water, for fear that they might be eaten by a fish if they got to near the water. One day, the squirrel tribe decided that it was getting to dangerous for their women and children to stay. They appointed a leader, my great great grandfather, Senibus, and he was to lead the women and children squirrels out of the forest and to safety. You see, Senibus was strong and smart, and he could have been a great warrior, but he was born missing an arm, and he couldnt have been much help when it came to shooting a bow and arrow or fighting with a sword. But they new he could keep the women and children safe. So he lead them single handedly to the edge of the forest. They hadnt met a single snake or toad till they reached the edge. A Scaley spy had seen them traveling and tipped of one of his generals. A band of lizards were sent to cut them off and kill them before they ecscaped. When Senibus and the others had reached the edge, they were faced with a great white desert of sand that went as far as the eye could see. They had decided to turn north and head for the ocean, but lizards came from everyone and there were trapped. The only way for them to go, was straight into the desert. And they did. The lizards figured they were as good as dead out there and never gave them a second thought. Seldon pushed the small band of women and children on, convinced that they would find some end to the sad. They walked for days without water and barely any food. They had almost given up, when they stumbled upon this mountain. They found its entrance and on upon getting to the entrance to the gave, they found it had an underground river and a strange sort of edible veggietation that grew by the rivers edge. They lived of of this for months. Then one day, they sent out one of the stonger females squirrels left the mountainto head back to the forest and see what had happened. She returned a many weeks later with the remaining small group of male squirrels who brought news of there forest. It had been burnt to the ground by the scallies and very few of the fur creatures lived. It was the greatest loss in our history." The king looked out the window, his face, mournful."Much and many were lost. The Great Scallies war will never be forgotten. The scars it left run deep." He sat in silence for a long time. When he turned back to Pilkaro, his eyes were glazed over with a look of saddness."Our tribe decided that they never wanted to have to expirience that kind of loss again. They decided to make this mountian there permanent home. They worked for years trying to make it the place it is today." He stood and walked to the window. Pilkaro stood and joined him. The king opened his arms, presenting Pilkaro with the magnificent site before him."This," he said quietly "is what they did. They carved these homes, these streets, everything with their bare hands. They gave the rest of there lonely lives to make this a home for the next generation. In they're honor, we do not leave it. Not even to glimps the sunlight. Besides" he said, striding over to the wall Pilkaro had been looking at earlier "we have everything we need here." He stopped infront of a faded painting of a squirrel. It was a bit larger then the others and in its had, it held a long bright green stem with many very small leaves. The king ran his hand over the squirrel respectfully. Pilkaro had seen this painted squirrel earlier, and only just noticed, that it had only one arm. "They named the mountain after him" said the king proudly,"and made him king. After all, they never would have found this place if he hadnt kept the others going, if he hadnt been strong and had faith." The king stepped back next to Pilkaro and they stood and stared at the squirrel in a silent reverence. Then Pilkaro noticed something else.  
  
"Your majesty?" he whispered.  
  
"Yes, Pilkaro?"  
  
"These squirrels painted on the walls, there all brown and gray. And all the squirrels here now are white. Why is that?"  
  
"I suppose its because of our lack of sun."  
  
"Oh, of course."  
  
A moment more of silence.  
  
"And, your majesty?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What is the strange green plant Senibus is holding?"  
  
"Oh of course!!" the king suddenly boomed."I forgot you wanted to know about that. Come with me." and he lead Pilkaro out to the back of the palace. It was like a stone maze. Stone walls 5 times the size of Pilkaro made a very thin walkway twisting and turning as they went. Once they entered it, Pilkaro began to hear a strange sound. And as they walked further, it got louder and louder, until it was recognizable as the sound of flowing water. They turned once more and entered a small area of flat stone. It was one of the corners of the immense cave.Buckets were strewn about it and at the far end, against the edge of the cave wall,was a fair sized river that ran from one side to the other. And all around the edge of it, some, even growing up the walls, were hundreds of long bright green stems with lots of little green leaves.  
  
"This" said the king, picking one and handing it to Pilkaro "is what your oatmeal was made with. We call them grebs. There amazing! You can either eat them plain" he took a bite of one "or cook them. There as sweet as sugar now. But the longer you boil them, them more thick, chewy and bitter they get. If you cook them just long enough, they make a great stew. And" continued the king, his face breaking out into a wide grin now, "if they are left to grow long enough, little soft fruits grow on them. They taste like heaven and even heal a bit. But they take ages to grow, so they are only used when someone is sick." The kings face fell a bit when he said this."But atleast it makes getting sick worthwhile." He winked at Pilkaro, who said "This is all so amazing!" throught a laugh.  
  
"What is?" asked the king.  
  
"Your way of life! This plant! Your history! It just astounds me! It will make quite a tale to tell." Pilkaro turned to the king and bowed. "Never before have I ever heard or seen such wonderful things. Not even in all my travels."  
  
The kings laughter echoed though the cave as he slapped Pilkaro on the back, "Im glad you liked it. And now that I have told you everything you wanted to know, you can teach me that fire trick thing of yours."  
  
"Well, its all in how you mix different exploding powders," began Pilkaro as he and the king strolled back to palace, laughing together. 


End file.
